


The Depths of Passion

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Intimacy, Romance, Sexual Content, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Only she shall take charge of their special night.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Depths of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Finally, a story that isn’t a Haiji story, let alone a new story in general. I’ve been pretty slow, and I apologize. So much had happened, and I haven’t been in a good mood. But I’m better now! Now enjoy a new story centered on V and my friend’s OC, Konohan! Happy Birthday to my friend as well! This story is dedicated to her, a proud V fangirl who I love very much.

##  ** The Depths of Passion **

A peaceful, sunny day at the park was the ideal place for V to relax and read his poetry books. The picture-perfect greenery brought color to his surroundings, and the clear skies were painted in the brightest turquoise. The fair weather was a welcoming addition, with the temperature more forgiving compared to most summer days. Immersing himself in the literature he cherished and appreciating the world’s natural beauty? It couldn’t be any more perfect for a man like him.

While he absorbed the lovely phrases representing his powerful emotions, V took a bite of his apple. Behind him, Griffon was busy socializing with birds perched on a tree. Unsurprisingly, they were tiny compared to him, yet his mere presence didn’t frighten the little birds away.

“And V, the lover boy over there, smooched the girl of his dreams after reading her a poem stuffed with so many romantic phrases, I thought I was watching a soap opera.”

The birds chirped excitedly during the conversation. Some chirped more, as if telling him to keep going.

“Haha! Believe me, I could have made some popcorn to watch the show, but V caught me red-handed and shooed me away from the window.”

V snuck a glance upward, watching the group of lively birds. “Perhaps you’ve forgotten the way gossip works.” He smirked at his companion. “You make certain the person you are referring to _isn’t_ within earshot.”

“Hey, I’m just-“ his wings expanded, “-spreading the word.”

“I suppose our relationship is rather compelling.” 

“You got it! Anyway, the ladies here want to know when you’re going to make the next move.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“The…next move?” V lowered his book, mildly puzzled. 

Oh, the implication didn’t escape him, but he wouldn’t give Griffon any hints about the sudden bursts of images flooding his mind. Personal thoughts that he kept locked in his delicate heart.

“I’m afraid I do not understand.”

“Yes you do, V.”

“I do not.”

“Come on! I’ve seen the way you look at Konohan, so don’t give me that innocent look. The truth is written all over you, lover boy. You want her, and you want her _bad_.” His friends chirped in agreement.

If V had the capacity and bravery to curse to himself, he would have done so right there. Had he been _that_ obvious with his…? So the saying held some truth, after all. _Love makes you do crazy things._

For the sake of pride, V feigned his innocence. “What truth?” He jested. “You must be imagining things.”

“Okay, okay, if you don’t want to admit it, that’s fine by me.” Griffon shrugged. “But you know I’m right, Shakespeare.” He smiled teasingly at his owner.

V playfully rolled his eyes. Denying it all he wanted, he resumed reading. Though he knew Griffon was right. He knew him so well. How could he not? But his feathered friend was only half-right. Yes, V did want to tackle the next level in his relationship with Konohan, but no, V didn’t plan on making the next move. What his wisecracking bird didn’t know was V wished for _her_ to do it for him…in more ways than one. But how would he do that without being direct?

Konohan was a fragile dove, a term he used to describe her. He could still remember how she was when they first met. Anxious. Paranoid. Terrified. Always staying close to Dante, the only person she had trusted. Her fears had touched V’s soul, he had done everything in his power to get to know her with the deepest delicacy and compassion. Progress had been slow, but significant progress nonetheless. No rush, no worries, no shortcuts. 

Now she was stronger. Fragile on the outside, yet now fierce on the inside. How much time had passed, V couldn’t recall. But Konohan had gained his full trust, and he would rather torment himself than risk destroying that trust. To prove his trust further, the “next move” wouldn’t be his move to make. It would be _hers_.

* * *

V returned to _Devil May Cry_ in hopes of seeing Konohan. Sadly, there was no sign of her, so he spent his afternoon on the couch…trying to gain the courage to ask Dante a question.

“Dante?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Dante wolfed down the last of his pizza while reading a magazine.

“What would you suggest I do to make my relationship with Konohan more meaningful?”

“Depends. Is it a proposal?” He joked. 

V just stared at the red-clad devil hunter, unimpressed. Vergil, the brother in blue, came from upstairs.

“Proposal?” Vergil eyed V in disbelief. “Beware of your actions. Konohan wishes for you to have patience.”

“Dante merely said a jest. A proposal will not happen until she is ready.” 

V faced Dante, who was showing an unusual amount of interest in his magazine, if holding it sideways was any indication.

“What I wish to do when it’s time is to…become more intimate.”

Vergil’s eyes shot open. Dante shared the same reaction. The magazine slipped from his hand. Neither of the Sparda twins spoke for what seemed like an eternity.

V’s cheeks darkened with color. Then, much to his horror, a smirk spread on Dante’s face.

“Let me get this straight...” Dante relaxed in his chair, his legs crossed and resting on his desk. “You want to fu-“

“Don’t refer to it as such,” V said abruptly, cutting him off with a hand in the air. 

Why he went to Dante, of all people, for advice was beyond his comprehension. Now he was paying the price by making a fool of himself. Even Vergil seemed perplexed.

“Dare I ask why you sought my brother for this? I resurrected you for Konohan to have a partner. Your concerns are my concerns.”

Dante stifled a laugh and faced his brother. “In other words, you want to tell him how to impress his lady in bed? Hate to burst your bubble, but leave this to the professionals.”

Vergil’s razor-sharp gaze stabbed through his soul. “Says the imbecile who hasn’t impressed anyone.”

“Whoa, ouch?” Dante’s legs slipped off the desk. “The same can be said about you, dumbass.”

“Excuse me?!” Vergil marched towards him.

V rushed between the brothers before they started a fight. “That’s enough! You are missing the point!” 

A rare outburst from V, but he didn’t visit _Devil May Cry_ to be a observer to their quarreling. Again. Dante and Vergil expressed their synchronized surprise. Even V was surprised about his outburst. Who knew love would do such things to him? Oddly enough, he liked it.

He exchanged glances between the two. “Now please, assist me on what I wish to do in a civilized manner. Both of you.”

The brothers looked at each other, their anger forgotten and replaced with confusion. 

Vergil nodded at V. “Very well.”

“Sure thing,” Dante added, smirking. “Your ideas better be kinky as fuck.” Vergil suddenly smacked his head. “Owwww! What the hell, Verg?!” 

“What my idiot brother means is we’re certain you have some interesting-“ he shot a brief glare at Dante, “-but _sane_ ideas-“ he turned to V again, “-to express your love for Konohan.”

V smiled, confident that they would approve of what he had in mind. “Indeed, my desires shall complement her own, so _she_ will be the one to take initiative. She deserves all the love I can provide, and letting her take control will mean the world to her.”

* * *

Konohan was on her way back to _Devil May Cry_ as soon as night fell, carrying bags of fruit while humming a sweet tune. Her beautiful ebony locks brushed her back while her purple eyes twinkled like a lair of amethysts. 

She had bought every single fruit imaginable, certain they would make perfect ingredients for future meals. She was about to head to the kitchen to put the fruit away, but noticed rose petals scattered on the stairs, their red hue darker than the traditional rose.

She stopped humming. “Are those…rose petals?” 

Curious to find out what they meant, she hurriedly placed all the fruit in their proper locations, leaving the basic fruits in the kitchen fruit bowl. The thrill of unraveling V’s latest gesture had her elated.

“V, what are you up to this time?” She asked herself, following the path of rose petals all the way upstairs. 

It was so like V to do something romantic. In Konohan’s eyes, V embodied all that was romance, even if others may beg to differ at first glance. The heart wants what it wants, she mused. And her heart wanted V.

A small note was taped next to V’s partially open door. Konohan removed it from the wall to read its contents:

**_To my beautiful dove,_ **

**_Your gift awaits you past this door. You are free to decide what you will do afterwards._ **

**_\- Your beloved raven_ **

A pallid shade of red powdered Konohan’s cheeks. She pushed the door open to find V relaxing on the bed, with his red velvet bedsheets concealing his private areas. He laid there, in his full tattooed glory, with a seductive smile meant for his beloved. Dark red roses cluttered the bedroom, tucked in their black crystal vases. A heavenly rose paradise, with the most beautiful rose in the center of it all.

The color of Konohan’s flushed cheeks strengthened. “V!”

“Hello, Konohan,” he purred, his sultry smile captivating. _Everything_ about him was captivating.

“What is all this?”

“It’s my gift to you…if you wish for more.” 

Her violet eyes gleamed with surprise. “Hmmmm?”

“Konohan. My feelings are more than what I have shown you throughout our relationship. My heart possesses my infinite love for you, it holds more value than anything in the world. Your feelings, your desires, everything about you are of utmost value to me, and only you have the power to decide what will become of tonight.”

Konohan continued to blush, his poetic and powerful words a soothing song for her heart. A new sense of intimacy was on display just for her, a gorgeous man waiting for her, patient but not anxious. He had been so patient with her, so compassionate, Konohan never felt pressured to do anything. 

She had taken her time to prepare herself for every step of their relationship, and he respected her. V vowed not to make the move, and his tender smile told her that he would keep that vow. This was her decision alone, and she figured if she believed it was too early and decided to decline what he had in mind, it wouldn’t agitate him.

Konohan closed the door behind her. And locked it. “V?”

“Yes, my lovely dove?” V watched as she climbed on the bed.

“This is so sweet.” She hugged him. “Thank you for being understanding.”

“It is a lover’s job to be respectful and attentive to their partner’s needs.” 

Konohan giggled and brushed her lips over his. V sighed into the kiss, melting in her embrace. As they kissed, Konohan explored his body, tracing her fingers across all of the tattoos on his chest. She sensed a small shudder from V. His arms encircled her, a subtle signal letting her know she could continue. 

Gentle as she was, Konohan pinned him on the bed, devouring his soft, sweet lips to her heart’s content. She undid her dress, wiggling out of it while she showered his neck with kisses. V moaned lightly, savoring the sensation, doing very little gestures. Even if he wanted to, it seemed unlikely that it would have lasted. 

His hands roamed over her bare back, vaguely aware of the lack of underwear. “Konohan…” 

Breathless already, V surrendered to his role as the passive, submissive lover. Konohan’s dominance was too irresistible for him, she captured his lips again to further dominate him. Their tongues danced together, bringing out their most sensual moans. 

The French kiss was long-lasting, or so it appeared. Konohan could never get enough of his intoxicatingly sweet taste nor his soft fingers grazing her porcelain skin. Her hands massaged his pecs as she broke the passionate kiss.

“Oh~…” V relished in her caress. “You never cease to amaze me.”

Konohan hushed her man. “Relax, my handsome raven, and enjoy every second of what I’m going to do.”

“Oh?” He smirked. “Do I sense a bold side of you?”

“Maybe.” Konohan trailed her fingers over his nipples. V’s faint groan traveled to her ears. 

“You have the power, Konohan. Follow your desires.”

Konohan silenced him with another kiss, this time much more potent. V heaved in pleasure, electrified by the ripples of passion that had emerged within him. She fondled his pecs, squeezing his taut nipples during every opportunity she could find. V’s moans rose in volume, barely distracting himself by kissing you with a growing hunger he never knew he had.

She tangled her fingers in his luscious black hair, deepening the kiss. V felt her moving his hands, placing them on her breasts. With her permission granted, he gave them a slow, cautious squeeze. Konohan moaned, rubbing herself against his hard dick hidden under the sheets. 

His breath hitched, the trance Konohan had on him breaking once she released his lips.

“I need you,” he confessed, his voice hardly above a whisper. 

Konohan tossed the bedsheets aside, exposing his most intimate area. His dick revealed his pent-up arousal, its length incredible and magnificent to her.

She toyed with the tip, careful to not hurt him. “Are you ready?”

Her hypnotic eyes enraptured V, he felt himself falling under their spell. “Yes, my beloved mate. Free your deepest desires.”

“Oh, don’t worry. You know I will~.” 

Konohan positioned herself on top of him, lowering herself inch by inch. His dick stretched her sensitive walls, filling her until it was completely inside her. Now it was her turn to moan out her innermost passion.

“V, you feel wonderful~!” 

He grunted, smiling. “As do you~! I am yours, Konohan~. Claim me as your own~.”

His beautiful lover began riding him, testing the waters by starting slow. V relaxed his head on the pillow, his breathing matching the rhythm of her rolling hips. Quiet moans poured from him, his heartbeat accelerating alongside the roaring flames of lust. Konohan bounced on him, albeit without going too hard for V’s sake. The ardent feelings that overcame V’s body and mind encouraged him to close his eyes, allowing his senses to heighten to experience everything to the fullest. 

The more Konohan rode him, the stronger his moans became. Breathing heavily, V gripped her hips as he cried out in pleasure, no longer holding back how he truly felt. She rode him harder and faster, making sure his dick hit her g-spot each time. Her intense sounds echoed with his own, a sexual melody symbolizing their undying love. Their bodies, their emotions, their souls were connected, just like their hearts.

The white-hot flame rose higher and higher for both of them, V couldn’t restrain himself from thrusting upward. He couldn’t control himself even if he tried, but Konohan was delighted by his thrust. The wild ride persisted, taunting V to reach his limit. It would be unfair if Konohan were to climax first.

“I love you, V~!” 

“I love you as well~!”

Their bodies twitched as they reached their climaxes in perfect sync. Waves of dizzying satisfaction crashed into them, blurring their scattered thoughts and leaving them limp on the bed.

The minutes ticked by, the bedroom silent once more. V, unwilling to open his eyes, enjoyed his newfound afterglow. Konohan sighed in contentment, secure in his arms. 

Konohan set her chin on his shoulder. “V?”

“Hmmmm?” He gazed at her with half-lidded dark emerald eyes. 

She rewarded him with a peck on the cheek. “You’re the best partner I’ve ever had. Thank you for supporting me all this time. I mean it. Without you, I…”

V placed a finger between her lips. “Shhhhhhh…There’s no need for words, my beloved. Deep within our hearts, we both know we are destined to be together.”

“You promise?” Konohan asked, but her smile hinted that she knew the answer.

“From the bottom of my heart, this is a promise I shall keep forevermore.”


End file.
